Unexpected
by Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants
Summary: To save himself from Natsu, Macao has to go on a a date with Cana!  For Litashe's writing competition, hope you enjoy!


Hello Everyone! It's been a while! Anyways, This is for Litashe's competition, at the very last minute! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>It was another ordinary day at Fairy Tail. People were laughing, drinking, especially in one specific corner. Huddled around one table were Macao, Natsu, Gajeel , Max, Gray, Gildarts, Happy, and for some reason, Charle. This particular group was roaring and were more than a little drunk, while Charle sniffed at their antics.<p>

Suddenly Gildarts stepped onto the table and yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A DATE IS, NATSU?"

At those words, the guild burst into louder, much more obnoxious laughter. Natsu crossed his arms and glared. "I DO know what a date is, old man!"

"Oh?" Macao took a swig of his fire-whiskey, and winked at Natsu. "Then how's about you go on one with me? This Friday night?"

Natsu stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, sure. I might as well try it."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Macao choked on his own spit while Gray was so shocked that he could do nothing…except strip, of course, with lightning fast speed.

"Natsu, are you sure you know what a date is?" Happy cried out to his friend.

"That's stupid. Who wouldn't know what a date is?" Natsu deadpanned. "Where's it gonna be, Macao?"

Macao stuttered for a second. "I…uh… see… already made plans with…" Macao desperately searched for a girl that a fellow guild member wouldn't kill him for. "Cana! Right Cana?" Macao looked desperately in the direction of the card mage a few tables away.

Cana looked over her barrel incredulously, but at the pathetic look on Macao's face made her groan. "Yeah." Cana put down her now empty barrel and wiped her mouth. "We have a date that day, so sorry Natsu. But hey, why don't ya ask Lucy? I'm sure she's free on Friday."

Natsu appeared to think about it for a second, and then grinned. "Yeah, okay! Things are more fun with Lucy anyway! Let's go Happy!" And with that, he jumped up from the table and sped to what could only be assumed to be Lucy's house, with Happy trailing behind him.

Macao walked over to Cana and dropped into the seat next to her with a moan. "That was waayy too close. I almost had to buy Natsu dinner! I'd be broke for a month! I owe you one." At that Macao turned and smiled at the female mage.

Cana shrugged and ordered some more alcohol from Mirajane.

"I'm serious! Name anything and you can have it!" Cana picked up her new barrel and walked towards the guild's exit. But before she left she paused briefly and looked over her shoulder.

"Macao, you don't owe me anything." She raised her barrel. "Especially since you ARE taking me out on Friday. Bring plenty of cash!" She called out and walked away, chuckling merrily as she went.

Macao, meanwhile, had fainted. After smelling salts were placed under his nose, he jumped up and cried, "HOW AM I GONNA TAKE CARE OF ROMEO NOW?"

Makarov walked over from his usual spot on the bar, nodded solemnly and patted Macao's back. "If you become unfit to care for Romeo, I'll take him under my wing."

The poor mage blanched. "That doesn't… make me feel much better sir…"

Makarov squashed him under his foot.

_**BACK WITH CANA**_

Cana reached her house, calmly unlocked the door, lovingly placed her alcohol on the floor, and flopped onto the couch. She stared at the ceiling for a moment with the previous moment when she told Macao to _bring plenty of cash!_ played over and over in her mind.

"ARGH!" She yelled and threw one of the couch pillows at a corner, creating a crack on the wall. "Did I really say that? Although…" She chuckled. "The look on his face was pretty priceless. Who knew such a rugged… wait, no! Don't think that way!"

But a nasty little voice in her head said, "You know you want him, you like him 'cause he old, 'cause you have a daddy complex-"

Cana smacked herself on the head. "You're being stupid. You have a date with him Friday, right? Just do what you always do. Pretend it's just to get some alcohol outta him. Speaking of which…" Cana looked at her barrel. "I think I need some."

By evening, the floor was completely covered in two layers of bottles and other such containers. Cana, herself, was passed out on top of the kitchen counter.

_**The Day of the Date**_

"Cana, keep the drinking to a minimum, okay?"

"I'll drink as much as I like, thank you very much."

"Cana…"

"Fine. But in exchange you have to do exactly what I say for the next 12 hours."

"Deal!"

The date had begun. First, they went to the movies, where Cana wasn't allowed in because of the sheer amount of alcohol she was carrying. Finally, she allowed them to take away her precious substance, but sat melancholy in the theater until Macao brought out three rather large bottles of fire whiskey. Cana smiled gratefully and, rationing the alcohol, was able to make them last through the previews.

Afterwards, they went to a nice place for dinner called Max's. They talked and joked, though they got a few funny looks. Most people there were wearing black tie clothing, but Cana remained in her usual outfit, as was Macao. Dinner was fairly uneventful except for when they were about to leave.

Macao had offered her his arm in an obvious parody of the people who surrounded them, and she exaggeratedly slipped her arm through his. A woman passing by holding a piece of cake stared at them, and refused to look away. Cana noticed this but didn't say anything. Suddenly…

**SQUISH!**

There was vanilla cake all over her, in her hair, under her bra. Astonished, she turned to look at the woman who glared angrily, as though it were CANA'S fault.

"Golddigger! Whore! That's what you get for being with a man twice your age!" The woman crowed.

Cana didn't know what to say. She was shocked, and couldn't move. Macao gently pushed her away from the scene, with the woman cackling behind them.

"I think it's time I took you home." And they walked in silence.

When they finally got to her house Macao awkwardly scratched his head. "I…um… I'm sorry about what happened earlier…" Cana didn't respond.

"Uh… I was kind of wondering that too. Why did you want to go on a date with me? I'm old, with a kid, and now I have no money." He chuckled dryly. "Honestly, and you're young and have a lot ahead of you. To be honest, as first I thought it would be a "date"…" He air quoted with his fingers. "And that it wasn't anything serious. But I was wrong. Honestly though, wh-?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I kept my drinking to a minimum, now you gotta do what I say."

Macao closed his eyes, and felt lips tasting slightly of alcohol press against his. Indeed, from those small fumes he felt quite dizzy. When Cana drew away and looked at him intently, he had to admit that he felt a bit… intoxicated.

"Our next date will be in exactly five years, at the same place. Then we show that old biddy what's what." Cana smirked.

"Old biddy? I'm probably older than she is!"

"Oh, well that sucks old man." Cana grinned. She disappeared into her house and Macao was left standing outside. He smiled, and trekked home with his hands in his pockets, already thinking up things to do on their next date.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review, or spongebob will sing to you the song that never ends! XD<p> 


End file.
